The Animals Inside Us
by Mii-KeyTheUnicorn
Summary: hi.
1. Chapter 1

Animals Inside Us

Del and I planned to go out to a bar that night. I'm Air and my best friend is Del. Del had on a MCR tee that showed her boobs plain out there. I was more...flat you could say. So i had on a black tee.

"Which bar the one on west street or third? Hoe hold me im swiggering," Del had some weed that day so i had to hold her up.

"Third haha your funny when you're high," I said opening the bar door.

Del started freaking out then, Frank from My Chemical Romance was in that bar chugging a beer with Gerard and Andy Beirsack from Black Veil Brides. Del and I walked over there.

"Heyyy sexayy!" said Dee at Frank. He laugh spitting some beer on us.

"Heyy," He grabbed her ass. "Ima go off with yur uhhh frend kay girlie?" said Frank going off with Dee.

Andy was shaking his head. "He's gonna rape her I swear girl,"

"well she'll like it trust me!" I laughed.

DEL AND FRANK IN THE BATHROOM

Frank picked Del up and set her on the bathroom sink. They were in the bar's bathroom. "Whats yur name pretty lady?" Asked Frank. "Del-aroonie!" "you sound drunk girl," he took her shirt off. "haha nahh im high bitch!" "aha okay," He began to take her bra off but Del stopped him. "lemme handle that!" She took it off easily and flung it in the air. Frank began kissing Del and Del enjoyed...A LOT.

Around a half hour later, Frank had taken his boxers off and his shirt, Del had taken her thong off too. They were making out big time on the bathroom toilet. Like tongue and tongue even sucking too. Then, Frank took a little rubber thing out of his pocket. "what the hell is that?" asked del hitting frank slightly. "a condom babe," said Frank putting it on. "Alright if were gettin that far bitch!" "we are del" frank said beginning. He put it in and out in out, you get it. It was dirty and rough. But, at some point the condom broke. They didnt know though. By the time they were done the bathroom was filled with cum and clothing. They put on their clothing drunkish and walked out. "see ya del," "you too bitch!" yelled del and frank.

Air and Andy in the alley beside the bar

Andy put Air against a wall and they began stripping, they had made aquantances a few minutes before. Andy tongued Airs mouth and she enjoyed. They did it for 2 hours in the alley. It was rough like Andys screamo. Then ended.

ON THE WAY HOME

"did you have sex with Frank?" asked air. "hell yeah! it was hot bitch!" yelled del still clearly high. "did you sex it up with Andy?" asked Del. "fuck yes," They walked home drunk and high as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Airs POV

"stop stop!" I giggled as Andy tickled me on del's bed. Del walked in and said "Air i need to talk to you..." She pulled me out of her room and into the hall and shut her door. "Air i think i'm pregnant," "But but you used condoms!" I squeeled. "it must've broke cus look," del showed me her pregnancy test, positive. "what are you gonna tell reed and frank! What if frank doesn-" Del cut me off. "Im not telling reed yet or frank your the only one ive told! so just keep quiet about please?" Del pleaded. "Okay," i answered. Reed was Del's boyfriend he lived about 3 houses down and they had known eachother since 3rd grade, been friends since. Now they just started dating around a month ago. Some gay guy told them theyd be perfect and got them to be boyfriend and girlfrend. I'm not against gays, i actually am friends with the guy who set them up. "I can't even tell Andy?" I asked whispering. "ermm, i guess. But he CANNOT tell Frank! Air if he does hes dea-" "I know i know," Del and i went back in the bedroom. Andy had his head pressed against the door and had heard it all. He looked at us both wide eyed. "Ho-how? wh-when?" He stuttered he froze right there. Frank walked in. Andy turned his back. "whys everything so quiet and awkward?" Frank asked and looked at Del with his death stare.


	3. Chapter 3

While air and andy were out on a date, probably in a hotel. Del laying in her boyfriend Reed's lap. She got up and faced him. "reed i gotta tell you somethin..." del said. "im pregnant with frank iero. we were all high and we went out for drinks then frank and i were in the bathroom and his condom broke...we didnt know! im sorry reed..." Reed gulped. "w-what?" he asked. "im gonna kick his ass!" Reed pushed del off of him and ran out. "no!" Del screamed. But reed had already ran off to kill Frank. The truth was, Del liked frank more than reed. She wanted to tell reed that, but she didnt, Del got in her closet and shut the door. She cried for three hours straight.

AIR'S POV

"haha stop it!" Air giggled as Andy pushed her onto the hotel bed. They were dating now since finally Andy asked her out. They began makingout. Just when, Air was about to take her bra off her cell phone vibrated on the little hotel side table. "haha Andy, gimme my phone!" Air laughed as Andy looked at it. "its from Del...Oh no Air she told reed, look!" Air looked at the text as Andy held her phone. It said, hey i told reed, hes going to kick franks ass now. im in my closet crying. "I'll get Del," Air murmured. "i'll get frank and reed, shit shit shit! we were going good!" Andy cursed. "i know babe, we'll continue later," Air kissed him deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

They got to dels house just in time. Andy brought frank and reed, I got del calm. "Oh you son of a-" Reed went to punch Andy but Air slapped Reed. "Hell nah, he didnt do shit to you reed!" "HE SET ME UP! i dont wanna be in a room with that horney fuck!" Reed slapped Air. "dumb cunt," Then Andy got more involved. Andy kicked reed in the balls and pushed him on the floor. "dont slap her and dont call my bro a fuck!" Air hugged Del. "you ok?" Del asked Air. "mhm," air said. Then, frank came in. "why the hell am i here andy? i know im the baby daddy im fine with that! but why the fuck is their a pussy here? ima give him the finger," frank gave reed the middle finger. reed let in. "IM HER MOTHERFUCKING BOYFRIEND BITCH!" reed kicked franks balls, then pimp slapped him 5 times. Andy then, bent reeds head back and punched his stomach. "ow bitch! broke my neck nearly!" reed yelled. "hoe, you see what i do for you!" Del broke down into tears.  
>"hell nah!" Air punched reeds face so he fell and Air jumped on him. "only i call her a hoe!" Andy tried to pry Air off of reed but he couldnt. She cussed him out and kept punching and bitch slapping him hard. Then, reed came to his senses and ripped Airs button up blue shirt off and punched her chest so hard that she fell off of him breathless. She lied at Del's feet crying with her nose bleeding. Frank ran over and kissed del then helped Air up and took her downstairs to fix her. Andy let in on reed, nearly killing him and breaking his neck and skull. Del walked out of the room to go see Frank, before she did, "i like frank better reed, im sorry. please be well. im always gonna be your rapist. " She said and kissed his nose walking out. Andy held reed up by his shirt collar and flung him out the glass window. Andy walked away with only a bloody nose and wrist.<p>

Later on, del called 911 and said reed was playing and fell out the window. The doctors said reed would be in the hospital for a month. Del decided not to see him or talk to him until he was out and completely better. It'd be better, she wouldnt feel as bad. They all agreed to do the same. Except Andy, he said he'd go in and apoligize in a week. Air said she'd go for a half hour with Andy then leave. Reed had his mom and grandma to visit him too.


End file.
